In flexible enclosures, such as privacy curtains or the like, entry into and exit from said enclosure is normally achieved with the opening and closing the enclosure. The opening and closing of such enclosures typically involves pushing or pulling of handle or pull or the like. These are defined as “touch surfaces” or “contact surfaces” and enable the user to open or close the flexible enclosure.
Such touch surfaces are often easily contaminated and may represent vectors for contamination that can lead to the spread of disease through contact transference of contamination. For example, influenza viruses may be transferred to such touch surfaces, and then transmitted to the next person in contact with the touch surface. It is estimated by the US Center for Disease Control (CDC) that influenza viruses affect 5% to 20% of the U.S population each year. The CDC also estimates that more than 200,000 people a year are hospitalized due to flu complications, and approximately 36,000 die from influenza related infection. Contamination, such as influenza virus can transfer from a contaminated touch surface and enter one's body when hands that have previously touched an infected surface also touch the mouth, nose or other area of entry for the contaminant to enter one's body. Other contaminants, that are easily transferred via contact transference include, but are not limited to, bacteria such as Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA), or Clostridium Difficile (C. dif. or CDF), and the like.
Contact transference of contamination can be especially problematic in hospitals and other care facilities. These communal facilities are characterized by numerous contamination vectors, many of which involve contamination transference from one person to another via touch surfaces. This problem is common in occurrence and expensive to remediate. According to the CDC, approximately 1 out of every 20 hospital patients will experience a hospital acquired infection (HAI) and cost U.S hospitals as much as $45 B per annually. In 2002 the estimated number of HAIs in U.S. hospitals was estimated to be 1.7 M with nearly 100,000 of these HAIs resulting in death with the average cost per HAI on the order of $25,000 (2002 basis). HAI has become such a significant expense that section 5001(c) of the Deficit Reduction Act states that hospitals will no longer receive reimbursement from CMS for selected conditions related to HAI, adding significant economic burden to numerous U.S. hospitals.
Unfortunately, many of the potential contamination transference vectors characteristic of healthcare facilities are not adequately addressed currently. For example, there are no universally recognized protocols for changing privacy curtains, yet there are numerous data to indicate that they become significantly contaminated typically within one week of installation. For example, a recent presentation at an infectious diseases conference indicated that more than 90% of the curtains studied were contaminated with one or more of MRSA, Enterococcus spp., Vancomycin-Resistant Enterococcus (VRE), or aerobic gram-negative rods within one week of installation in one of either, a medical Intensive Care Unit (ICU), a surgical ICU or a medical ward. The study also noted that the samples were obtained from within an 800 square centimeter area on the leading edge of each curtain, indicating that the researchers either understood or at least hypothesized the leading edge of the hospital curtain to be an area particularly susceptible to contamination. Some curtain manufacturers recommend use of disposable curtains, changed with each change of the bedding or with each new patient. However, this can be prohibitively expensive and time consuming and health care facilities have not yet completely established this protocol for privacy curtain maintenance, despite the associated health and financial risks.
Currently to reduce or eliminate contamination of touch points, the use of disinfectants, either through mechanical cleaning, sprays or vapors is employed. In the case of privacy curtains, these methods are not practical as vapor or spays may harm or bother resident patients, and mechanical cleaning or washing involves costly and time consuming replacement and laundering of the privacy curtain. Inventions in the area of minimization or elimination of contact transference of contamination of other types of touch points have been numerous. U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,383 teaches of a flexible attach device for the rigid mouthpiece of a telephone that utilizes a roll of sanitary paper capable of being drawn across the transmitter at will and torn, and then destroyed. This ca. 1941 invention has a mechanism that allows a single sheet of paper to move across the transmitter mouthpiece and does not serve the purpose of opening or closing a flexible enclosure. Additionally, this device is not suitable for mounting to a flexible object such as a privacy curtain or the like and has moving, mechanical components to advance said single sheet of paper across the transmitter mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,903,734; 7,735,842; and US 2008/0000924 teach of a sanitary handle device serving as a rigid handle of a cart or carriage or that attaches to the rigid handle of a cart or carriage in a manner that is horizontally oriented. The devices mechanically move a single sheet of clean paper over the contact surface of said handle, in a manner similar to that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,383 using a mechanical mechanism, that is either manually or electronically actuated, that has numerous moving parts and is relatively complex and heavy and would not be suitable as a handle for a flexible item such as a privacy curtain or the like due to excessive weight, resulting in significant “pendulum effect”. Mechanical actuation of these devices would require forces not suitable for an object that is not rigid or fixed, such as a privacy curtain or the like as it would create a significant “pendulum effect” with movement. The devices taught are also not designed to be attached to a flexible object in a manner that is easily removed without damaging said object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,805 teaches of an improved system for a towelette/napkin dispenser consisting of a two piece unit, the box member is attached together with the back door plate member. This configuration does not serve to provide sanitary handle or pull contact surfaces and is designed for permanent attachment to a rigid structure. The invention also is likely considerably massive and would not be suitable for use as a handle or pull on a flexible device such as a privacy curtain or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,594 teaches of a covering device for use with a door handle and interconnecting shaft extending from a hingedly secured door. The device includes an elasticized body having a substantially three dimensional shape with an inner face, an outer face, and an open inserting end defined around a narrowed neck of the body. The body further includes a flexible and plasticized material which may be covered by a soft fabric outer layer. A resilient retaining portion, such as an elasticized ring is disposed around the neck in association with the open inserting end and for securing the body in place over the door handle and shaft. Frictional engagement is provided between the inner face of the elasticized body and the door handle surface in use and is preferably provided as an adhesive tacking surface which may be incorporated into an inner ply of covering device or spray applied. A portable and carry able dispenser holds, in compressed fashion, a plurality of individual and elasticized bodies provides for the dispensing of individual ones of the bodies. The devices taught in this patent are not suitable for use on a flexible enclosure such as a privacy curtain or the like as said devices are attached to an integral handle which is lacking from said flexible enclosure device and the structures taught would not be suitable for mounting to said flexible enclosure device as it could not provide a handle function. Additionally, the dispenser taught in this patent is not mounted to the structure as a contact surface and thus cannot ensure that the contact area of said flexible device stays uncontaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,695 teaches of door handle disinfecting/cover dispensing system wherein a handle of a door is covered by a disposable tissue when that handle is used to open the door. The tissue is dispensed from a housing mounted on the door super adjacent to the handle. Tissues from the housing are sized so the tissue will remain attached to the housing but will cover the handle. Disinfectant can be sprayed onto a handle before the handle is grasped via the tissue. Once the door is opened, a user simply pulls the tissue out of the housing and discards it. As one tissue is pulled from the housing that tissue, in turn, pulls the next tissue out of the housing. The invention taught in this patent is not suitable for mounting to a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like. Additionally, the attachment means is permanent and the overall device is massive and would lead to significant “pendulum effect.” Additionally, the invention does not provide a handle function, but simply provides for sanitizing or covering an existing handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,581 teaches of a guard to prevent direct touch contact between an individual's hand and a handle or a contact surface of a rigid door to which a pushing or pulling force is applied to cause the door to open. According to a first preferred embodiment, a hollow cylindrical core is moved into removable surrounding engagement with a door handle. A plurality of protective strips is laid one above the other in a roll that surrounds the core. According to another preferred embodiment, a plurality of protective strips or coverings is disposed one above the other in a stack that is attached over a pushing surface of the door. Successive ones of the plurality of strips and coverings can be removed from the roll or stack and discarded following use. One surface of each of the strips and coverings is treated with a layer which includes a mixture of adhesive and microbicide. The layer of adhesive and microbicide enables the plurality of strips and coverings to be adhesively bonded to one another while discouraging the growth and spread of potentially disease-causing bacteria. This invention is not suitable for use with a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like, as it either mounts on a rigid handle, knob or the like, or mounts directly to a rigid surface such as a door or the like. Additionally, since each of the plurality of strips is adhesively bonded to each other, it would not be suitable for removal of an old strip to expose a new strip when attached to a flexible enclosure structure such as a privacy curtain or the like as said structure would move considerably as each of said strips is removed. Additionally, this patent does not teach of a temporary attachment means that is suitable for flexible enclosure applications such as a privacy curtain or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,521 teaches of a sanitary door handle cover which includes a strip having five layers including a first layer formed of absorbent, breathable material, an absorbent second layer, a sanitizing third layer with pockets containing sanitizing solution which is absorbed by the first, second, and fourth layers upon the application of pressure to the strip, an absorbent fourth layer, and an adhesive fifth layer which removably adheres to a rigid door handle or door knob. A rectangular strip is applied to a midsection of a door handle, while a bilaterally symmetrical trapezoid-shaped strip is applied to a grip surface of a rigid door knob. This invention is not suitable for use with a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like, as it mounts on a rigid handle, knob or the like. Additionally, since the device does not contain a plurality of fresh contact surfaces, the contact surface becomes progressively more contaminated with each use and it would not be obvious when to change out the device so as to provide a clean contact surface with each use. Additionally, this patent does not teach of a temporary attachment means that is suitable for flexible enclosure applications such as a privacy curtain or the like.
Published U.S. application number US 2004/0020815 teaches of an apparatus and method for using a hygienic device to form a barrier between an object to be grasped, such as a doorknob, and a user's palm and fingers to prevent the transfer of unwanted bacteria and germs. The device is a covering for the palm and fingers of the user's hand which creates a barrier between the doorknob and the user's palm and fingers to prevent the transfer of germs thereto. The device is envisioned to have a pocket or other means to facilitate positioning of the hygienic device on the user's hand, with the pocket being of size to receive one or more fingers up to a depth of less than the middle knuckle. The method for using the hygienic device further includes providing a dispenser for holding multiple hygienic devices, a single device can be removed from the holder which is then placed upon the user's hand and is then used. After the hygienic device is used it can be disposed of as needed by the user. This invention is not suitable for mounting on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like, as it mounts on one's hand and moves with a person and does not stay with said device. Additionally, during use the device does not contain a plurality of fresh contact surfaces, and the contact surface on the user's hand may become progressively more contaminated with each use and it would not be obvious when to change out the device so as to provide a clean contact surface with each use. Additionally, this patent does not teach of a temporary attachment means that is suitable for flexible enclosure applications such as a privacy curtain or the like.
Published U.S. patent application number US 2005/0278840 discloses a combination sanitary toilet seat handle and toilet tissue roll holder, which is affixed to the toilet seat ring, whereby the toilet paper roll is used as a renewable sanitary grasping surface for the handle, with which the seat may be raised or lowered without touching the seat ring or lid proper. This invention is for use with a rigid device and with a rigid connection to a toilet seat. Additionally, it works with toilet paper only, which is typically a highly permeable material and is generally well suited for contamination avoidance since liquid contamination may permeate its absorbant structure, transferring to the user's hand, and is not suitable for mounting to a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like.
Published U.S. patent application number US 2010/0327000 teaches of a sanitary dispensing system including an elongate member configured to be secured to a door, a dispensing device secured to the elongate member, the dispensing device configured for dispensing hand cleansing materials, and a receptacle device secured to the elongate member and configured for receiving hand cleansing materials. The invention is not suitable for mounting on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like, as it mounts on a door or other rigid structure. Additionally, the device does not provide for a handle or pull to open or close the structure and would be large and bulky, resulting in a large “pendulum effect” when used with a flexible, suspended enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like. As used herein, the “pendulum effect” generally refers to unwanted, excessive movement of an object affixed to a flexible enclosure device due to the momentum that is created during movement, due to a relatively large suspended mass. Additionally the invention does not provide for a clean or sanitary cover over the handle or pull contact surface. Additionally, this patent does not teach of a temporary attachment means that is suitable for flexible enclosure applications such as a privacy curtain or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,671 and 4,605,124 disclose a sterile handle for a surgical lamp that is meant for use with a rigid, inflexible device and that is single in nature and does not provide for a fresh contact surface with each touch at the discretion of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,296 discloses a disposable shield for a rigid handle of a light used by dentists or doctors. A new shield is used for each patient, thereby preventing the spreading of contagious diseases. This invention does not disclose the use of a shield dispenser, however, so change-outs are not easily performed. Additionally, these patents do not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,983,454 and 6,289,557 disclose handles that change the touch point from the hand to the wrist or the back of the hand or to a foot. However, this method does not reduce contamination but move it to a different part of one's anatomy and thus, is likely only partially effective. Additionally, these patents do not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like. Use of each invention also requires that the user be trained to use the handle in a certain way that is awkward and not likely to happen without enforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,155 discloses a dispenser for disposable handle covers that are used as a toilet flush handle protection device. This design would not work with handles or rails attached at more than one point and would not work on a curtain or other flexible enclosure device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,728 discloses an apparatus and method for using a hygienic device to form a barrier between an object to be grasped, such as a doorknob, and a user's palm and fingers to prevent the transfer of unwanted bacteria and germs. This invention it is not automatic in that fresh covers are not dispensed automatically at the touch point. U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,728 discloses an apparatus and method for using a hygienic device to form a barrier between an object to be grasped, such as a doorknob, and a user's palm and fingers to prevent the transfer of unwanted bacteria and germs. The device is a covering for the palm and fingers of the user's hand which creates a barrier between the doorknob and the user's palm and fingers to prevent the transfer of germs thereto. Covers are not dispensed at the touch point and have to be manually aligned and installed on one's hand as well as removed from one's hand for proper use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,040 discloses a portable, compact germ barrier for protecting a person from direct contact with an unsanitary surface, such as a doorknob, a toilet handle, or the like. However, this device does not dispense contamination free surfaces at the touch point and is carried by the user and does not teach of a temporary mounting method to a flexible enclosure device. Additionally, this device, when properly cleaned and maintained, may protect the user from contamination, but does not protect others from transference contamination generated from the device itself as it would become easily contaminated and is not automatically refreshed or decontaminated. None of the above patents teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like or of a temporary mounting means to said enclosure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,742 discloses a door handle and liquid dispensing apparatus that includes a housing configured to attach to an associated door and a porous material. This invention involves the use of a disinfecting liquid that is likely not suitable for most applications as it frequently is desired or required to keep ones hands or gloves dry. Additionally, the invention does not provide a means for mounting to a curtain or other flexible enclosure device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,645,435, 7,360,674, 8,152,027, 8,006,864, 6,147,607 and U.S. Patent Published Application 2012/0080451 disclose similar devices that employ a decontamination method that requires the user to wet his or her hands or gloves. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,140 discloses a cover for a handle or knob that carries a disinfectant in a porous material that covers both the contacting hand(s) and the handle or knob. This method of contamination elimination/reduction involves the use of a single, layer that allows touching of the handle or knob and does not provide a dispensing mechanism for additional covers or additional disinfectant and has no means of indicating when change-out is necessary. Additionally, the above patents do not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like or of a temporary mounting means to said enclosure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,778 discloses a toilet seat actuator that remains separate from the touch surface and includes a dispenser in its handle for dispensing disposable sheaths for the graspable portion of the device. The dispenser is not described or claimed, but dispenses sheaths that are likely difficult to replace and are not applicable to touch points that are not amenable to sheathing, such as a privacy curtain, or other flexible enclosure device. The above patent does not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like or of a temporary mounting means to said enclosure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,492 discloses a device for a dispensing and collecting handle or armature cover material or covers for use, by way of example, with door handles, knobs, and the like. The device taught is a complicated electromechanical device that would be expensive and difficult to use in locations without power or without the use of batteries, or other electricity generation devices that would be complicated, expensive, bulky and require maintenance. Additionally, the above patent does not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like or of a temporary mounting means to said enclosure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,114 discloses a flat sanitary door handle mechanism incorporating a self-contained mechanical user-operated continuous material advancing system whereby the person touches a fresh length of material while using the flat door handle to open the door thus avoiding hand exposure to the surface of the flat handle which may have been contaminated by previous users. This is achieved by the pull and release of the flat door handle by the user, without any external source of power, the action of which replaces the used length of material with a fresh length and makes the handle ready for use by the next person. The device taught is complicated, mechanically complex and would be too weighty or massive to work with a suspended flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like without prohibitive “pendulum effect” Additionally, this device requires a pulling action of the flat handle in order to advance a fresh protective sheet. This action would not be practical with a privacy curtain or other flexible enclosure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,351 discloses a wipe-dispensing device that can fit around commonly used doorknobs or door handles which are rigid devices, and a method for issuing wipes from the device so that they may be used as a protective barrier between the hand and the doorknobs. The device may include a molded circular ring made of plastic or any suitable hardened polymer. The ring fits around a doorknob or door handle so that the inner edge of the ring is proximal to the outer edge of the doorknob base which is fixed to the door. Commonly used adhesive can be applied to the bottom half of the device to allow the apparatus to be attached to a door and to be positioned proximate to a doorknob as mentioned above. The device may also be attached to a door with screws inserted through the device. In an alternative embodiment, a gap can be included in the apparatus so that the ring is not continuous. However, the invention disclosed does not provide for use of the device itself as a handle, or pull or the like itself and must be used with a rigid handle or the like. Additionally, the dispensing portion of the device fits around the base of the knob or handle or the like and not directly over the touch point of the handle, knob, rail or pull, so the handle, knob, pull or rail or the like need not be used without the sanitary cover (e.g., in the case that the dispenser runs out of covers or the like). This invention would likely require significant enforcement to be consistently used properly. Additionally, attachment of the device to an object other than a knob or handle is not taught and it is not evident how this device would be used with other objects such as a flexible enclosure such as a privacy curtain or the like. Additionally, the above patent does not teach of devices that are suitable for application on a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like or of a temporary mounting means to said enclosure device.
Even in view of all these disclosures, there is currently an unmet need for a handle or pull device that quickly, easily and temporarily attaches to a flexible device such as a privacy curtain or the like and that provides a fresh, sanitary contact surface for said handle or pull with each use or as needed, and that is light in weight or low in mass so as to minimize or eliminate the “pendulum effect” associated with movement of said device when attached to a flexible enclosure device such as a privacy curtain or the like.